kpoppfandomcom-20200215-history
Gone Home
'''Gone Home '''is a game played by KPopp. Her Let's Play follows Kaitlin, a woman who lives in Paris and her mysterious adventure. The series premiered on August 15, 2013, and ran for 3 episodes. The series ended on August 16, 2013; the same day the second episode premiered. Characters Kaitlin Greenbriar Kaitlin "Katie" Greenbriar is the main character in Gone Home who lives in Paris and is the sister of Sam and the daughter of Jan and Terry. She is 21 years old and is in college in Europe, she went to several places there like Amsterdam and Paris. Not a lot is known about Katie's appearance. She has blonde, short hair and she has brown eyes. She often wears black and blue as is seen in pictures. Since Kaitlin is the playable character, her traits are reflected by KPopp's. Nothing much is known about her personality, Sam described her as "perfect". Kaitlin likes to not turn the lights off, let doors open and make a mess in the house. Samantha Greenbriar Samantha "Sam" Greenbriar is a protagonist in Gone Home, she is 17 years old and is the sister of Kaitie, daughter of Jan and Terry and presumable girlfriend of Lonnie. Sam ranaway with Lonnie on June 6, the day Lonnie was supposed to ship out to the army. Sam got three calls from Lonnie saying that she wanted to be with her, so she drove to where Lonnie was and then they both drove until they reached somewhere. Sam has a rebellious personality, but she is caring for others. She loves Lonni Desoto very much, and she appears to be a lesbian. Sam can be very emotional. Sam describes Katie as "perfect". Nothing much is known about Sam's appearance since she only appeared in family pictures. She has blonde hair and green eyes. She wears green often as seen in family pictures. And it is described she was kind of "punk" in her teenage years. At the end of the game Sam is leaving the house to find Lonni. Yolanda DeSoto Yolanda "Lonnie" DeSoto is the daughter of Maria DeSoto and Hector DeSoto, step daughter of Don and Sam's presumable girlfriend. She was supposed to ship out to the army but she couldn't because of Sam, so she called and told her to go meet with Lonnie. When Sam arrived (by car) they drove until they reached somewhere. Her name is also the second name of Typhoon Haiyan. Janice Greenbriar Janice "Jan" Greenbriar is the wife of Terry and the mother of Sam and Kaitie. She was born in Canada, and she's a forest ranger. Terrence Greenbriar Terrence "Terry" Greenbriar is the husband of Jan and the father of Sam and Kaitie. He was born in Oregon, and he's a writer who writes mostly books about J.F.K.. Trivia *KPopp wrote on the screen of the first episode, that this game made her feel like a teenager again. *Terry was the nephew of Oscar (the old proprietor of Arbor Hill) and his only living relative acording to the journal obituaries. *Terry hid a porn magazine under his published books, in a box, in the library. *Katie's voice sounds like Grace's voice from Façade. *Sam wrote on a paper saying that she took things from the house. Kelly noticed that all of the eletronics were missing and said that Sam and Lonnie took the eletronics so that they could sell them in Black Market so they could live out their lesbian love affair in Europe. Kelly also said that she was just speculating. *In Sam's locker, there's a porn magazine that she probably stole from her dad, and implies that she is a lesbian. She also has a picture of Lonnie in the locker. *In the basement, there's a portrait of a "Richard Greenbriar" who was an English teacher. Since Oscar didn't had any children and only had a sister, Richard maybe was a relative of Jan or Terry. His face was ripped of the portrait. He also maybe the "Rick" that's going to get married (that's why the parents aren't home). *Kelly said that Jan was a forest ranger because she was Canadian. She also says that Canadian people are forest people although it isn't true, but she likes to think so though. *Kelly found a mashed paper in the secret house saying "The Accidental Warrior. Don't give up on this Honey. Terrence L. Greenbriar" which means that the dad was trying to write a new book. Playlist Category:Playthroughs Category:Games Category:Series Category:Series from 2013